


Let me get this Straight

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Eating Disorders, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: McKinley Conversion Camp for boys 12-18. That's what it said on the big green sign outside of the tall metal gates. The gates that shut us off from the world, some of us hadn't been on the other side of those fences for years. Most boys went to the camp as soon as they were 12, then were never to walk out until their 18th birthday.----------------------------------------When Mckinley shuts down, Kurt, Sebastian and Puck are sent to Dalton, will the boys finally get the love and care that they deserve or will this just be another version of hell?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

McKinley Conversion Camp for boys 12-18. That's what it said on the big green sign outside of the tall metal gates. The gates that shut us off from the world, some of us hadn't been on the other side of those fences for years. Most boys went to the camp as soon as they were 12, then were never to walk out until their 18th birthday. Some boys got out early of course.

If you're a boy at this camp, that can mean several things. However the most common reasons for being here are that you have rich parents who are unaccepting and are willing to pay for you to be straight, or your parents are dead. The government works differently in Lima. You see, if you have parents who are accepting then great, but if you don't have parents you immediately go into governmental care and the Lima government aren't as happy for you to be gay so they send you here.

However, at this camp it's probably safer to stay in the closet and never be admitted here in the first place even if it means being homeless. Mckinley's discipline isn't exactly what some people might call ethical. The camp officers spot you out as soon as you walk through the gates. They put you into a category. Category 1 is the best you can be put in, you're given at least two meals a day. Category 2 is still good compared to 3, you always have 1 meal a day and when you misbehave you get beaten. Category 3 is the worst group you can be put in. You are put in this group if your parents pay extra or if you're what the camp officers would call one of the 'gayest'. In this group, you'd be lucky to get a meal a week, and the beatings are almost hourly in some cases.

Puck lay on his creaky wooden bed staring up at the ceiling. On the bed next to his, Kurt sat with his legs clutched to his stomach. They were waiting, like they did everyday. This time it was Sebastian kept behind from class.

Sebastian was in category 3 because his parents were rich politicians who didn't want to be seen with a gay son so they did something about it. Kurt was also a category 3 but for different reasons. His parents were always accepting of him but his mom died when he was 8 years old and his dad died later on when he was 13. Unfortunately, Kurt was what they camp officers called the 'gayest'. He was small and feminine and his voice didn't help matters. Puck was only a category 2. He felt it was his duty to care for his cabin mates. They were small and looked so helpless at times that Puck wanted to kill the camp officers straight away. So, as you may have figured out, Puck wasn't the best behaved. Now, they were all 15.

At that moment, a limping boy walked slowly through the thin door. Kurt jumped out of bed immediately, he almost instantly regretted doing so when he felt his muscles ache in protest. He still got up though, going to the aid of Sebastian and helping him to his bed.

"How bad was it?" Kurt whispered, his words laced with concern.

"Not as bad as last time." Sebastian said quietly.

That was about it for the social interactions between the three cabin mates. Nobody spoke that much at McKinley. If you said the wrong thing then that would only lead to you being beaten. The cabin mates were friends of sorts, and they always looked out for each other regardless of the consequences. This made Puck, Kurt and Sebastian the worst treated camp mates in the whole camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

7 months later

The three boys found themselves walking up the stone steps of Dalton Academy. McKinley had been shut down by the police after too many deaths occurred for it to be coincidental. The boys had been sent to different schools in their cabin groups. Luckily, this meant Puck, Kurt and Sebastian stayed together. They were 16 now and had stuck together ever since they joined the camp. Now they were walking through the busy halls of Dalton Academy together.

They got many questioning looks from the other students. Puck returned the looks with glares. He held himself tall and puffed out his chest threateningly. He was the biggest out of his camp mates. He was the one who would beat up anyone who messed with them. He made himself look tougher than he was.

Sebastian had a smug look on his face which didn't quite meet his eyes but just by seeing the way his shoulder slouched, everyone knew it was just a facade. He really didn't think it would be that much better at Dalton.

Kurt's face was blank. He tried to remain expressionless and he stood tall but his eyes were sad and pained. He was the oldest in the three but definitely the smallest so the other two treated him like their younger brother.

Each boy had a mask to hide the truth about what really happened at McKinley. All the camp mates had some sort of mutual agreement to never speak about what happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine had walked into the choir room and within seconds he was immediately bombarded with questions from all of the boys.

"Hey!" He got the attention of them and they all quietened down, "what's going on?"

"Have you seen them?" Jeff rushed excitedly. Blaine couldn't answer because he genuinely had no idea what was going on. After seeing Blaine's confused expression Wes decided to explain.

"There are three new transfers. No one knows where they're from or why they're here."

"Really? We don't normally get one midterm transfer let alone three." Blaine pondered.

Wes called for attention and tried to smother the anticipation from the warblers and eventually they managed to continued on with the warblers practice as usual.

At the end of practice Wes, David and Blaine were called to the dean's office. They didn't know why they were going there so walked quickly in case it was important.

Wes knocked on the door firmly and they entered the large office. Mr Dalton was sat behind his desk with a grim expression on his wrinkled face. The three warblers stood in front of his desk and awaited an explanation.

"Boys, you're probably wondering why I've called you here today." The three nodded to him, "Well, I'm sure you've heard by now about the new transfers. I'd like for you three to look after them, be a guide to them and make sure they know they can talk to you or the teachers if they need help. But approach them with caution, we don't need them being distant."

"Of course sir, but what do you mean approach with caution, from what I've heard they seem like they can look after themselves?" Wes asked curiously.

The dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

"Well, you see, they've come here together from McKinley." Blaine cut the dean off with a gasp. The other two warblers turned to Blaine in confusion.

"But, isn't that a.. a" Blaine couldn't think properly, his parents had thought about sending him to a camp, they didn't like him being gay but he persuaded them that the education was better at dalton and they wouldn't have to see him. The dean sighed again.

"A straightening camp." The dean finished for Blaine, "all we know about the camp is that it was a straightening camp and it recently shut down." The boys nodded again to show they were listening. "Now, you should probably go find them they should be in reception."

The boys left the office quietly, deep in thought. They were still processing the information they had just been given.

"What do you think it's like at a straightening camp?" Blaine asked quietly. Wes and David shrugged, knowing they couldn't even imagine what that would be like.

The three walked onwards sorrowfully.

The warbler boys arrived at reception and straight away noticed the three boys. There were two boys sat down and one pacing protectively in front of them, like a lion guarding it's den. As they walked over to the new boys they took that moment to look them over. The smallest boy was sat down leaning into the other slightly, he had pale skin and a thin body shape. The boy he was leaning into was a lot taller but just as thin.

The boy walking in front of them was completely different, he looked tall and buff, he had a Mohawk which perfected his thug look.

Blaine's pov

The pacing boy stopped and stood still in front of the others as if he was guarding them, crossing his arms defensively.

We slowed down slightly when we saw his actions.

"Hi, welcome to dalton." I greeted when we arrived next to them.

The two smaller boys stood up quickly, it seemed as though they thought sitting down was a bad thing and acted as though they had been standing for the whole time. The tougher guy must have seen we meant no harm because he dropped his arms to his sides. The two boys looked at him silently from beside him before quickly returning their gazes to the ground. The strong one sighed.

"I'm Puck, this is Kurt and that's Sebastian." Puck said nodding towards the other boys.

"I'm Wes, this is David and Blaine, the dean has requested that we show you around so if you have any problems you can come to us or just go to one of the teachers." Wes introduced, Puck just nodded.

We started on our way up to the dorm.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blaine's pov

"So I think you guys will be rooming together because all the other rooms are taken." I pointed out.

"It's fine we're used to sharing a room." Puck responded. I wondered what they meant by that.

"That's good." David said with a smile which wasn't returned. "Are you all the same age?"

"Yeah, Kurt's the oldest, but we're all 16." Puck muttered.

Shortly afterwards we arrived at the dorm room. We all entered the room.

"Do you have luggage?" Wes asked.

"The dean said something about bringing us uniforms." Puck offered unhelpfully.

"Yeah, but don't you have any personal things?" Puck glanced over at a small bag they had. I realised that must be all they had.

"Ok, well we'll leave you guys to settle in and come back at dinner time." Wes said. All three boys nodded in understanding.

The warbler boys left the new boys alone.

The three boys hugged each other straight away.

"We'll make it through this together." Puck whispered reassuringly.

Gen pov

Meanwhile, Blaine, Wes and David made their way down to the common room. Inside they found all the warblers waiting for them. Somehow they had found out about the three having to watch out for the new kids.

"What are they like?" Trent asked. The three sat down and sighed at the way the warblers cut to the chase.

"They're friends who were transferred here from McKinley because it shut down." Blaine said.

"So, basically we know nothing about them." Nick said disappointedly.

"I'll look up McKinley." Andrew said as he pulled out his phone. A few seconds later Andrew read out some of the results. "Ok, this one says, 'McKinley Conversion Camp for boys from ages 12-18.'"

"Great, so we know they're gay." Nick said helpfully.

"Or that people assumed they're gay." Blaine interjected.

"Wait, there's a police report," Andrew paused to read through it, the warblers watched as his eyes widened and he gulped nervously, "this says there was a dead body, i-it was all b-bruised."

"What?" One of the boys shouted comically.

"I don't know, it says the camp officers were arrested after an investigation found them to be guilty and the camp was shut down."

"So the camp officers hurt him." There was a long thoughtful silence after that was said.

"What if it wasn't just him?" Nick said gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you saying?" Another warbler questioned hoping he wasn't the only one agreeing with nick.

"I'm saying, what if the camp officers hurt all of the boys?" Wes, David and Blaine looked at each other, they knew this statement was a possibility now it had been mentioned.

"We saw how guarded they are." David said quietly. After another long pause Blaine decided to break the silence.

"Maybe we should go check on them." He said with a worried tone. Wes and David agreed quickly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The three McKinley boys sat down at their beds and did what they were used to, lie there dreadfully, except this time they didn't have to wait for one of their friends to return, they didn't have to prepare a medical kit incase one of them is badly injured. They just had to lie there.

Kurt listened to the sounds of the other two breathing trying to control his own. Everything was catching up to him now. They were in Westerville, two hours away from Lima. He was away from the abuse and the camp officers had been locked up, he should have been happy. But he was away from the town he had grown up in, away from his parents. But he would always be away from his parents because they were gone and were never coming back.

His chest ached in pain, suffocating him.

Kurt wanted so badly to be with them again. He'd do anything. He'd tried in the past but nothing was successful. He was hopeless, he couldn't do anything right.

Kurt sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sebastian looked up at Kurt. Kurt was searching the room rapidly mumbling things quietly now.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Sebastian saw what was happening, he'd seen it before. Whenever Kurt got sad or started overthinking, things like this would happen. His suspicions were confirmed when Kurt didn't reply to him. Puck was up now shutting the conjoined bathroom door. He knew it couldn't stop Kurt but it could slow him down when the moment arose.

"Sebastian, you know what to do, right?" Puck said. Sebastian got to Kurt just as he jumped up from the bed heading towards the bathroom. Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the waist and held him back firmly while Kurt thrashed around trying to break out of the taller boy's grip.

"Let me go! Just let me go, I want to be with them!" Kurt yelled and sobbed in weak attempts to persuade them to let him be free.

"Kurt! Stop, you need to calm down!" Sebastian yelled back over Kurt's shouts.

Puck prepared for when the moment blew over, he made a glass over water and got Kurt's book. The book was an old notebook. Puck had been allowed one at McKinley because he was a category 2, 3's weren't allowed anything. After the first couple of times Kurt had panicked, Sebastian and Puck agreed that it might help if he could write about what he was feeling. It was their form of therapy for Kurt while they had nothing else at the camp.

Now, all Puck could do was wait.

Line break

Wes, David and Blaine walked up to the dorm in a slight hurry. Their levels of worry were only heightened when they got closer to the room.

"Let me go!" They heard the yell. The three looked at each other before beginning to run lightly towards the dorm.

Blaine knocked quickly on the door. They waited.

"LET ME GO! You can't do this!" The shouts were louder this time. The dalton boys could here that there were two people shouting at the same time making it hard to understand what they were saying. There were loud bangs.

Blaine knocked again but louder. Within a few seconds the door was being opened by Puck. It was only opened a crack so the three couldn't see what was going on inside. The shouting continued though.

"Is everything ok?" Wes asked with his authority tone. Puck looked backwards into the dorm worriedly before quickly looking back at the three.

"Everything's under control, you've just come at a bad time." Puck replied confidently.

Suddenly, there was a smash sound from the dorm room. Wes burst through the door and froze at what he saw, Blaine and David did too. They didn't know how to react to the scene.

In the middle of the room was Sebastian with his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist shouting for Kurt to stop moving. Kurt was jumping and crying, kicking his legs out and throwing his arms around. The room was a mess, all of the objects which had been placed on the desks and bedside tables had been knocked onto the floor. There was a broken ceramic lamp scattered across the floor beneath them.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop it! You need to stop!" Sebastian was yelling. Suddenly, Kurt's movements subsided and he was just a limp body crying and mumbling in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian slowly began to kneel down lowering them both into a sitting position. "That's it, shh, it's ok, everything's going to be fine."

Sebastian put Kurt down and released him from his grip. Kurt tucked his legs into his chest and folded his arms around them. He swayed back and forth slowly and sobbed into his knees.

Puck moved quickly to get the glass of water and Sebastian got the book and a pencil, they moved around Kurt expertly knowing how to do things without upsetting him.

Puck carefully placed the glass of water beside Kurt so it was there for him when he was ready. Sebastian put the book and pencil with it and then the two walked towards the three dalton boys after assuring themselves that Kurt wasn't going to get worse.

"What happened?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Um, well, it's just sometimes Kurt can be a bit, how should I put this, suicidal." Puck was shocked by his slight inability to explain this straightly. He looked back at the sobbing boy curled up on the floor.

"He'll be fine in a minute though." Sebastian reassured hopefully.

As Sebastian had said, Kurt did calm down significantly within a few minutes and began writing in the notebook.

"It's dinner time." David said uselessly as a weak attempt to break the tension. The three McKinley boys shared a look of something the warblers couldn't quite understand. Sebastian moved calmly to where Kurt was sat and positioned himself on the floor beside him.

Puck turned to the Dalton boys.

"We'll be down in a minute, you go on without us." With one last look at the small boy on the floor Wes, David and Blaine uncertainly left. Puck let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Noah?" Puck turned when he heard Kurt's quiet raspy voice. He crouched down in front of the morose boy.

"Are you okay?" The mohawked boy asked meaningfully. His eyes met Kurt's blue ones.

"I'm sorry, it's just- god I wish my parents were here." Kurt whispered as his eyes teared up again.

"It's ok, we know, this is hard for all of us, but we've got each other, we'll never leave you." Sebastian said soothingly.

They had each other, no one would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh god, I wrote this years ago and I feel like it's really badly written but I like the plot so I'm posting it.


End file.
